wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Cullen
GENERAL Birth Name: Astrid Cullen Race: Human for the moment Age: 17 Gender: Female Occupation: Thief Birthplace: Vancouver, BC, Canada Current Location: Travelling the world Family Relations: Dead, or unknown Weapon: Trio of Sais Other Items Owned: She has her jacket and a pair of leather gloves that she uses when she's working. She also has an emerald on a gold chain, and a bag with items in it that she uses when she's stealing something. BACKGROUND Personality: Astrid is a very outgoing person. She’d rather work alone, but doesn’t care too much either way. She enjoys being around others, even though she herself isn’t very talkative, but when a subject that she is interested in is brought up, it is hard to make her shut up. For all she knows a lot about pain, she has very little tolerance for people who complain about their own pain, trying, in her eyes at least, to make themselves be pitied. She can be ice, harsh and distant, but on the flip side, if she’s in a good mood, and likes you, she can be very warm, kind and generous. If she thinks that that a person is wrong about something, she won’t hesitate to tell and, when possible, correct them. Detailed History: Astrid was born into a well-to-do family. She had ne'er a care in the world growing up, knowing that it all would be dealt with by someone else for her. However, when she was ten, her house caught on fire, killing everyone in it. Astrid had been at a sleepover. And, so, she inherited the money, and was supposed to go into the foster care system. She refused, she didn't care how good the system was, she wasn't going to live with other people. So, with her inherited money, she ran away. But the money didn't last her that long. She spent the first two years on the streets begging. Then, someone took her under their wing and taught her the thief's trade, getting her some of the equipment needed, and getting her name out to the right people. Since then, she's made a fair amount of money, enough to travel, and do jobs in other countries. She hopes to eventually get enough money that she can stop thieving. Fears: Getting caught and arrested Strengths: Astrid knows how to pick locks, disable security systems, and all of the other tricks to breaking into a person's house undetected. Weaknesses: Astrid is horrible at making friends, due to the fact that she tends to avoid other humans. She is a bit short tempered and snappy. Likes: Astrid likes a cool day, with maybe a bit of rain. She also likes listening to people’s conversations, and watching other people. Dislikes: Astrid dislikes the hot sun. She dislikes being the center of attention. She also dislikes parties. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: She has layered strawberry blond hair. Her eyes are brown and large, often making her appear innocent. She has fair skin, a full mouth, and an average sized nose. Clothing: Astrid tends to wear dark clothing, that's just how she is. Her trademark item is a long black leather jacket. Build: She has a lean build, but muscled. She stands at 5'5". Marks/Scars: She has random scars littering her hands and arms that she got while 'working'. Role play Sample: Will do later Plots involved in Clubbing Groningen, Netherlands Category:Characters Category:Humans